


i don't feel so good

by yellowjesy



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Other, also major infinity war spoilers? ?? duh, im emo as fuk i dont want anyone to read this, this is so fuckin sad i really dont know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjesy/pseuds/yellowjesy
Summary: wee woo infinity war spoilers !!!anyways this is ned and mj finding out about peter bc i apparently i hate myself ??? ??it's real sad....im sorry





	i don't feel so good

Ned was shaking. Curled up in his basement, beside his mom’s storage of canned goods, he sat waiting. It had been a few hours since New York had all gone to shit. He didn’t know what was going on, he didn’t know where his parents where, and he really really hoped Peter was safe. 

He trusted Peter, and so he couldn’t wait for Peter to come back so he could tell him about watching a helicopter slam right into a skyscraper. It was scary, but at the same time Ned was excited. He couldn’t quite place what was happening but he knew the Avengers would stop it, they always did. 

But, at the same time he was terrified. His mom was supposed to have returned two hours ago, and his power had gone off half an hour ago. He couldn’t turn on the TV to see what was going on, and his phone was sweaty in his palms.

He flicked on his screen, staring at the low battery percentage notification. He opened Twitter and refreshed.

Ned frowned. An official report issued the death of thousands of people in New York, but their bodies were nowhere to be found. Videos of people crumbling into dust were surfacing and warnings to stay inside were being retweeted. Ned closed his eyes, this couldn’t be happening. How had Peter let whoever was doing this get away with it. 

He opened his eyes and sent a quick text to his, MJ, and Peter’s groupchat, asking if everyone was okay. He then shut off his phone, resting his head against his cold walls. The moonlight was shifting through the basement windows, casting gaunt shapes around the room. Ned squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep and shaky breath.

-

Three days later, and Peter still hadn’t texted back. Ned was now glued to his TV, his phone, the radio, anything that would give him updates on the situation. He knew what could have happened, but there was absolutely no way he was ever going to let himself admit it. Not until he had proof. And unfortunately, soon proof came.

Tony Stark arrived at Ned's house an hour later, looking empty. Ned already knew what was coming. If Tony was back, Peter would have been right with him. There's no way Tony would have let Peter return alone, there's no way Tony would have let Peter do anything that dangerous.

When Tony told Ned the news, when he uttered the words "Peter is dead" Ned didn't react. He couldn't. Everything slowly got blurry and Tony left, giving Ned a quick pat on the back. 

Ned phoned MJ twenty minutes after Tony had left. She answered on the phone on the first ring, breathless. 

“Hey,” Ned said quietly.

“Hey yourself, how’s it going?” She responded and Ned could hear her smile on the other side “Please tell me you and Peter are having another Star Wars marathon and that’s why neither of you have been responding to my calls.”

Ned took a sharp inhale.

“Ned, c’mon. Tell me what’s up.” She said, her voice straining a little.

He squeezed his eyes shut, he just had to do it. He just had to say it. 

“MJ…Peter…he…he didn’t make it.”

There was silence from the other end of the phone. Ned still had his eyes closed and could feel the tears forming. If only MJ could just say one word, if she could just say one fucking thing, then it would snap him back to reality. 

Peter should have stayed on the bus. Ned should have been there to tell Peter it was too dangerous. He should have assessed the situation, he really should have thought about the possible consequences. He hadn’t though, because Peter had always won. Sure he could get hurt, sure he complained about a sprain or pulled muscle for a few weeks after, but he had always been fine. 

“MJ? You still there?” Ned managed to whisper.

“He-”

Ned swallowed. He heard a stifled sob and swore under his breath. Why did he call her? Why hadn’t he gone over to her house and told her in person. He should have been there when she had broken down. This whole situation was getting worse and worse. Ned shook his head as he thought about who would be perfect for this situation. Peter, Peter would have handled this situation so well. He knew exactly how to comfort people and talk to them in times of need. He would have brought over snacks and gently told MJ the news face to face, and he would have stayed with her, making sure she had a shoulder to cry on, and someone to talk to. 

But now Peter would never have the chance to ever do that again.

Ned’s whole body hurt. 

“Give me fifteen minutes, I’ll come over. Do you want me to stay on the line?” he asked quietly, almost fearing what she’d say next. 

“No, no you can hang up. I guess.” MJ responded with a shaky breath. Ned nodded and hung up, standing up too quickly. He took a step back and wiped his tears away. He grabbed his bag, left a note to his mom and took a deep breath. He had to do what Peter would have done. 

-

MJ and Ned had a four day sleepover after receiving the news. There was a lot of crying and late night talks but, there was a few smiles, and by the end, a few laughs. MJ actually shed a tear out of laughing while recalling the look on Peter’s face when she had demanded to know where he was going right after she had been crowned the new Decathlon group leader. 

To honour Peter the two made the Death Star in under two hours. They placed Emperor Palpatine on the top with a sigh. They walked to Sub Haven and complained to each other about how there was too much bread in the sandwiches. And they actually finished a science project together, putting Peter’s name at the top with theirs. Which, to be fair, was well earned as he had come up with most of the information. 

At the end of their weepy hangout both teenagers were done feeling sorry for themselves. Ned dragged MJ out of bed and the two went out for breakfast. It had been a week since Peter had died and yet, it seemed like Ned had years of things he needed to tell Peter. 

Now he wouldn’t ever have a gym partner, or someone to share a hotel room with on school trips, but most importantly, now, Ned was no one’s man in the chair. 

He had to move on, and so did MJ. The two of them hardly knew anything about Thanos, about anything that had happened on Titan. But the two of them also knew nothing about what the surviving Avengers would do to get everyone back.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
